Mafia Mafia II: Inception
| image = File:Inception.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Inception | host = GMaster479 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = 23.04.2011 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster =1) maurice 2) EDM 3) Fox 4) Framm18 5) Not24 6) Hirkala 7) sparrowhawk 8) darth nox 9) Shadow7 10) Izzy 11) solman 12) araver 13) Slick (TheViolentFemme) 14) Segul 15) DarthMask 16) Vineetrika | first = Shadow7 | last = 2) EDM 4) Framm18 7) sparrowhawk 8) darth nox 11) solman | mvp = Solman | awards = - }} Mafia Mafia II: Inception was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 based on the movie Inception. It began on April 23rd, 2011 and ended in a Goodie win in D6 (May 14th, 2011). Game Mechanics Rules * The game revolves around Dream Levels. Read explanation below. Actions can only act on people in the same Dream Level (unless explicitly stated otherwise in the Role Description). * Tie lynch rules: Tie = Random lynch between those tied. Mass-abstain = Tie between all alive players. * Any action goes through unless acted upon. ONLY IF TWO actions target EACH OTHER, the following precedence is used: RID Kill > Trap > Block > Redirect > Night Kills > Spies. REMINDER: This precedence only takes effect if two people act upon eachother. If A is an RID Killer who wants to kill B and B is a trapper who wants to trap A then A wins. Other than that all actions happen. * Blocks and traps are mentioned. Blanche's stealing action is shown, but not the target (The ability that was stolen won't be used by the person it was stolen from that night). Redirects appear only if successful (and the target had a night-action that was redirected). Successful traps prevent targets from jumping DLs, blocks do not prevent jumping (except for Ian who can be prevented to jump by being blocked). * WinCons are evaluated (i.e. majority) by counting the players from ALL dream levels. Role Description BADDIES - Mafiosos WINCON - To be in the majority Night Kill (must be carried out by someone) and BTSC *'Al Capone' – Can block one person per night *'Frank Costello' – Always killed people before asking questions. Can learn the role of one dead person per night *'John Gotti' – His crew ran the casinos and loved to gamble. Action based on roll of die 1 – Spy, 2 – Block, 3 – Redirect, 4 - Kill, 5 – No action, 6 – Choice of action. *'Carlo Gambino' – His crew was famous for witness tampering, can change anyone’s vote to whomever he wants GOODIES – Prison Guards WINCON – To eliminate the Baddies *'Barney' – The warden’s right hand man. Can trap one person per night. *'Tony' – Can find out someone’s role each night *'Joseph' – Everyone’s friend. Can pardon someone from the Lynch if he can RID him or her. Role will be revealed but the lynchee will not die. *'Gary' – Very scared of this whole ordeal, can’t leave Dream Level 1. Can save someone once per night *'Michael' – Played in Gotti’s Casinos before getting this job. His action based on the roll of the die. 1 – Spy, 2 – Block, 3 – Redirect, 4 - Kill, 5 – No action, 6 – Choice of action *'Stan' – Doesn’t take crap from anyone, has an RID Kill chance every night. *'Daniel' – Likes Psychology and can redirect one person to another person per night *'Vladimir' – Our camera watcher. Can learn the actions of up to 2 people each night. *'Todd' – Can change one person’s vote per night *'Ian' – Is really interested in Inception, must leap to a dream level any chance he gets. Can’t be killed at night. INDIES – Scientists WINCON – Be in majority Have BTSC *'Blanche' – Can steal ability from someone each night and use it the next night. *'Stella' – Can’t be lynched. If she is in the majority at the end of the day gains the ability to kill someone once per night. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goodies *EDM - Barney *Fox - Ian *Framm - Stan *sparrowhawk - Gary *darth nox - Michael *Shadow7 - Vladimir *solman - Tony *araver - Daniel *Slick (TheViolentFemme) - Joseph *Vineetrika - Todd MVP: Solman Day and Night Posts Dream Level 1 Dream Level 2 Day 6, Night 7 skipped - only one person in DL2 Night 10, Day 10 skipped - only one person in DL2 Dream Level 3 *No public posts - there were never 2 persons or more in DL3 End of Game Roster #maurice - Carlo Gambino - Lynched in D6 #EDM - Barney - Survived #Fox - Ian - Lynched in D3 #Framm - Stan - Survived #Not24 - John Gotti - RID Killed by Stan in N5 #Hirkala - Al Capone - Recruited by Blanche in N2 - Lynched in D2 #sparrowhawk - Gary - Survived #darth nox - Michael - Survived #Shadow7 - Vladimir - Killed by Mafia in N1 #Izzy - Stella - Killed herself in N2 (redirected by Daniel) #solman - Tony - Survived - MVP #araver - Daniel - Killed by Mafia in N2 #Slick (TheViolentFemme) - Joseph - Killed by Blanche in N3 #Segul - Frank Costello - Lynched in D5 #DarthMask - Blanche - Lynched in D4 #Vineetrika - Todd - Killed by Mafia in N3 Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6